Anarchy in Descendance
by lederra
Summary: It is the end of the year and a new year begins for the club with a few changes and a mysterious woman who comes into Tig's life. - On the proverbial bookshelf at the moment, major writers block! Any ideas on how to get it started again will be seriously considered.
1. Chapter 1

Anarchy in Descendance.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy they are the property of Kurt Sutter and FX. Nor do I own any of the characters, such as Bellatrix of Harry Potter. Only some of the O.C's in this story are mine. The Nomads mentioned in this story belong to Thislife103.7

A/N This story has come about after talking with Thislife103.7, he asked me if I would do a story about Tig and Bellatrix. So you can all thank him for this story, it was he who gave me the idea for it and yes I know the title probably does not make any sense to you but then (I admit) it doesn't to me either. Starting a story on New Year's day slightly hung over is probably not the best thing to do but what the hell! Let anarchy descend. I hope you all have a GREAT NEW YEAR!

This chapter might be a short one, it is going to be more of an introduction to the story then anything. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix looked around in disdain at all the muggles who were gyrating against each other to the muggle music that was blasting across the lot of the muggle business that her cousin Lorelie had persauded her to come to. It was New Years Eve and she had been in Charming now for about 4 months ever since she had fled after the battle at Hogwarts that should have resulted in the death of that annoying Harry Potter and the final subjugation of Hogwarts, the last obstacle that stood between the new supreme reign of her lord and master Voldermort but instead the horribly disgusting brat had somehow survived and had slain her master, who was also the love of her life.<p>

She knew that everyone in the magical community thought that she was dead, killed in the battle at Hogwarts after she and the ridculous Molly Weasley had fought in combat. Somehow the silly woman had managed to get past her defences as they had fought and one of her curses had hit her directly in the chest after getting under her arm that held her wand but somehow Bellatrix had manage to deflect part of the curse and she had fallen into a coma after she had somehow also managed to teleport herself from Hogwarts. When she had awoken she had found herself in a bed in a room painted lilac. At first she had not known where she was but then she became aware of a person sitting at the far side of the room in an old fashioned rocking chair, it was her cousin Lorelie Lestrange. She had slowly recovered from her injuries that she had sustained during the battle and so now four months later she was standing she was standing in the lot of Teller Morrow listening to disgusting muggle music surrounded by disgusting muggles. 'Life' she thought 'could not get worse', oh she was about to find that fate was about to send her a curveball.

* * *

><p>Across the lot Tig was talking or more the case shouting above the music to Phil, they were both pretty much drunk after having consumed a good portion of the alcohol behind the bar but hell it was New Years Eve, the beginning of a new year for the club and hope fully a better one than the past year. Many things had changed in the past year, Clay had finally stood down as president, his athritis had got to the point where he could no longer ride and as such could no longer lead. Everyone had thought that Jax would take the president patch but he had not, instead he and Tara were now living in Oregon where Tara was head surgeon at some hospital there and the president patch had gone to Opie. Jax was still part of the club but he now led a new charter that he had established in Oregon after he and Tara had moved there.<p>

Gemma had not been pleased about Jax leaving SAMCRO and Charming and would have done everything she could have to stop Jax, Tara and the boys moving had she known but Jax had kept quiet about the move until the last minute. It had been the last minute aswell, Gemma and the club had found out quite literally as Jax and his family were driving out of Charming towards their new life.

Tig was no longer the SAA for SAMCRO, Opie had still not forgiven him for the death of his first wife Donna and when he had been accepted as president his first action had been to make Happy his new SAA. Tig had been told that if he did not like it, he could hand his patch in there and then and leave the club but Tig had accepted it, grudgingly and also accepted being just a member.

So here he was now on New Year's Eve a plain old member and shouting to be heard above the music to Phil, who after three months had managed to lose the blue tinge to his skin that he had had since Halloween when he and two of the prospects had fallen foul of Lorelie Lestrange and her cousin, although it was her cousin who had somehow managed to make his skin turn blue. As they were talking to each other Tig turned to look across the lot and it was as he was looking at the sight of his brothers dancing and enjoying themselves that he became aware of a woman standing to one side of the lot drinking by herself. The woman he noticed was watching the people in the lot dancing to the loud music that blazed across it, he gasped as he felt something go through him, it felt like he had been zapped by electricity and suddenly he found himself was walking across the lot towards the mysterious woman standing there.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had just finished her drink and was thinking of getting another when she became aware of one of the muggles walking towards her. He was a tall one for a muggle with black untamed curly hair that had a few streaks of grey in it and eyes that were so blue, eyes that at that moment seemed to be focused entirely upon her. There appeared to be a kind of hunger in them and something else, Bellatrix for some reason felt a bit unesy. 'Pull yourself together woman' she thought to herself, 'it walking towards you is nothing but a muggle,' but there was something about this muggle and as he got closer to her she also gasped as she too felt something zap her. She became aware that the muggle was no longer walking across the lot towards her but standing in front of her, staring intently at her.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Sorry guys I am leaving it on a cliffhanger. What will happen next? Oh and I know I said it was going to be a short chapter but I kind of got carried away. As always once read if you have the time please review and let me know if you would like me if to continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Tig woke up not knowing where he was or what exactly he had done the previous night. He remembered the party and everything that had happened up until the moment he had seen the woman across the lot looking like she would rather be somewhere else. The tall thin woman with the most gorgeous mass of brunnette curls he had ever seen. They had been long and wild and there had been a look in her eyes that he had felt lost in, the moment she looked into his eyes. He remembered feeling as though he had been hit by a lightning bolt as he stood staring at her, he kind of remembered walking across the lot towards but after that, nothing, it was all just a blur.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Tig glanced over at the door of the room that now stood open and saw Jax's cousin Lorelie, standing there staring at him and as he moved his hand, he realised at the woman laying next to him. He glanced down and saw that it was the woman from the party, the one whose eyes he had lost himself in.

"Well...I asked you a question. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I umm...I..." Tig wasn't sure how to answer her, he wasn't too sure what he had done with the woman on the bed. Jax's cousin shook her head and snapped.

"I'm not talking to you Tig...I'm talking to the slut next to you."

While she was snapping at Tig, Bellatrix had woken up. She had let her cousin rant at the man sitting up in the bed next to her until she heard her cousin call her a slut.

"OY...Who you calling a slut you bitch."

"Oh 'IT' awakens. Well what have you got to say for yourself?"

* * *

><p>Later that day Tig was in the garage fixing a car that had come in with a blown tyre when Happy came strolling into the garage looking for him.<p>

"So, how did it go last night with Lorelie's cousin? I take it you scored."

"What did you mean?"

"Must have been a good night if you can't remember waltzing out of here at a little after midnight with Lorelie's cousin, Bella on your arm."

Tig laid down the tool he had in his hand and turned fully leaning backwards onto the car's bonnet. He didn't know how to answer Happy, he really didn't know what he and Bella had done the night before. Happy watched his brother, noticing the look of confusion on Tig's face as he tried to remember what had taken place the previous night but no mater how hard he tried Tig could not remember the nigh before and it frustrated him more than he thought it would. He reasoned with himself that maybe they had not done anything but in his bones he knew they had and he began to wonder if the bitch had slipped him a mickey or something in his drink.

"I wouldn't worry about it mate." Happy told him when he could see that Tig really could not remember what had taken place the night before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Lorelie's house, Bellatrix recalled what had happened the night before. She remembered seeing the Muggle across the lot at the Muggle party she had been bullied into going to by her cousin Lorelie. Well if she wanted to she could have got out of it and probaly would have, if not for the fact that taunt from Lorelie about being a coward, she was no coward and she went to the party to prove that to her stuck up Yankie cousin. Lorelie had merely laughed when she had got in her car to go, as she already knew that by taunting her cousin and calling her a coward was one of the sure fire ways of ensuring that she would go to what she considered a 'detestable' Muggle party.<p>

Bellatrix had not expected to enjoy the party one little bit, nor had she expected to end up bringing a Muggle home with her and bedding him. Although as she thought about it he had (for a Muggle) not been that bad. She recalled how she had enchanted him onto the bed and tied him down, she was certain that if he had had his way that she would have been the one tied down but she had not given him the chance to do that to her. She giggled to herself insanely as she remembered his grunt of surprise when he realised that she had tied him to the bed before he could even put up a fight, not that it had been easy for her. For a Muggle he had a surprising stong will and it had taken quite a few of her charms and spells to subdue him. Bellatrix smiled as she remembered what had then taken place.

FLASHBACK

Bellatrix had grinned triumphantly when she had managed finally, to subdue the strong willed biker. She had not looked at his face but rather at the junction between his legs where she could see a bulge already pushing against his tight jeans. With a flick of her wand, she'd removed every last item of clothing and took a moment to look her prize up and down. She felt her lips become slick as she had run her tongue over them while at the same time she ran her fingers down and over his torso her hand coming to rest on his cock that seemed to pocess a life of its own as it sprang to attention under her fingers, like some wild animal...

END FLASHBACK

"BELLATRIX. ARE YOU UPSTAIRS?"

Bellatrix moaned as her cousin shouting her name from the bottom of the stairs brought her out of her daydream. She had almost got to the good part of her memory of the night before and her cousin just had to disturb her. She wondered idly if she could ignore Lorelie and try to go back to her daydream but it was not going to happen as her cousin shouted again.

"BELLATRIX."

"I heard you."

She yelled down to her cousin. 'Well' she thought to herself. 'maybe...just maybe I'll have to visit that little Muggle again and see where else it takes me."

* * *

><p>AN Well I know its been a while since I updated but I hope to do some more with this story. As always please review when you have read if you have the time.


End file.
